In order to recover oil from certain geologic formations, injection of steam increases mobility of the oil within the formation via an exemplary process known as steam assisted gravity drainage (SAGD). Production fluid flows from solids that remain in the formation and thus includes the oil and condensate from the steam. A free-water knock-out unit located proximate a producing well site separates water out of the production fluid for sustaining operations by resupplying feed water needed to generate additional steam injected into the formation.
However, refining of the oil derived from the operations that utilize such steam injection can present problems. Tight water emulsions that can result when treating the oil in desalting units make subsequent breakout of the oil from brine difficult. Further, the oil can cause premature fouling and buildup of deposits in equipment such as crude towers and hydrotreating guard beds.
One prior approach to limit the problems caused by the oil relies on adjusting of crude blends and flows during the refining. Such adjustment may enable processing of the oil but may otherwise be undesirable. Factors influencing suitability of other processing techniques for the oil include additional equipment costs and operating pressure and temperature.
Therefore, a need exists for improved methods and systems for processing of oil obtained from steam injection based operations.